Users may utilize a variety of different data in a given day that may be sensitive to the user. For example, a user may use purchase credentials such as a credit card number and expiration date to purchase goods or services. A user may also utilize login information to access a user account, gain access to a physical location (e.g., a vehicle or building), and so on.
Consequently, exposure of this data may make the data susceptible to compromise by a malicious party. For example, holding a credit card may enable a person to quickly read enough information that is sufficient to make a purchase, thereby compromising the user's account. Although techniques were developed to reduce exposure of this data, these conventional techniques could still be compromised by malicious parties and therefore were generally not adopted for use in public settings.